Bathed in Blood
by Mr. The Drama King
Summary: Skarlet and Rain spend the night out in a grassy field, and the full moon takes it's effect on the young lovers.


**Thank you for clicking on my first story. I'm not expirienced when it comes to writing, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway. First of all, this is just a brief one shot for all supporters of the Rain/Skarlet pairing (population:1) and of course, I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters that come with it. **

Bathed in Blood

* * *

He pinned me to the sparkling grassland and stared into my eyes. I was used to receiving lustful glances from men, but the look in his eyes was different. In a way, it frightened me as I awaited his next move. "Rain?" I squeaked, cheeks blushing red from embarrassment. Sensing the fear in my voice, he giggled and moved in so that our faces were only inches apart. "Yes, my little blood red strawberry?" I always hated when he demeaned me with little pet names. "What are you planning to do?" He smirked and removed his mask, letting his long black hair flow in the wind. "Simple, I'm going to make you mine, Skarlet."

Then he removed my veil and placed his lips upon mine, slamming his tongue against my mouth, demanding entrance. I obeyed and let him in, merging his moist saliva with my blood-filled dribble. As our tongues fought for dominance, he reached down into my tiny red panties, teasing the tip of my pussy with his fingertips. I moaned into his lips, driving him to the caress the spot with even more passion. As our mouths pulled away for air, he asked me, "Skar, are you a virgin?" The question alone was enough to jolt me with nervousness, but the man asking it drove me over the edge. "Y...y...yes I am." I looked away from him, expecting him to cry out in laughter but instead I felt his hand run along my cheek, slowly massaging it. "I am as well. I've been saving myself for the perfect time and the perfect woman, and I believe the perfect time is now, and the perfect woman is you."

I stared into his eyes, blown away by the statement he'd just made. His solemn face erupted into a grin as he tore away my panties. "You know Skarlet, with clothes as tiny as this; I always assumed you were a prostitute." I sighed, embarrassed by his remark on my clothing. Then he shoved two fingers inside me, thrusting inward and outward in a rhythmic fashion. His name slowly made its way out my lips as I moaned in ecstasy. Within minutes, I came, drenching his fingers in cum. He eyed the liquid and lifted it to his mouth, taking a tiny lick at the white substance. "Mmmmmm Skarlet, you taste so sweet. I must have more." Then he lifted my legs and dove his face into my opening, licking up every drop of my cum. He then penetrated me with his tongue, swirling it all around my insides. "Ughh Rain!" I called, releasing on him yet again. As he pulled his head away from my crotch, he licked his lips and tore away my top. "My hunger is not yet satisfied. I must drink the nectar from your breasts my love." he whispered before taking my right nipple in his mouth, giving the other one attention with his fingers. He alternated every few seconds, pleasuring me so much, it felt like he was slowly killing me. (SEXUALITY?) After removing his lips from my breasts, he stood up and pulled off his garments, revealing his bare, toned chest. He then turned his attention to his pants, giving me a rush of anxiety. "Now my love, it is time we become one." He removed his pants, revealing the monstrous erection tucked away in his underwear. He straddled me, positioning his clothed penis above the tip of my womanhood. He rubbed along the outside, teasing me. After a while I could barely take it anymore. "Fuck me, Rain. Do it now!" Surprised by my outburst, he complied and removed his boxers.

"This may hurt Skar." he mentioned, unsure of what to do. "I don't care. As long as it's Rain, it's well worth it. He slowly thrusted in, creating a wave of pain within me. It hurt so much, yet Rain's comforting hands prevented me from crying out. I had to pleasure Rain, just like he'd done for me. I grit my teeth and moaned in pain, but the pain began to subside as he whispered in my ear. "Are you hurt my love?" I simply smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Rain, you could never cause me any pain... unless you left me." Then I was silenced by his lips as he forcefully thrusted in. I moaned in pleasure as he assaulted my pussy, pumping in harder each time. Soon I could take no more, and I felt his climax approaching as well. "Rain... finish me." I pleaded, almost begging. "As you wish, my darling, Skarlet." With one final thrust, he released all his fluids, bathing my insides with semen. It mixed with my cum as well, forming some new substance inside us.

Then he collapsed on me, crushing his masculine body on mine, but I didn't mind. Then I wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear. "You are now bathed in my blood forever."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my first story. Please give me feedback so that I can improve next time around.**


End file.
